Skeebo, Orson, CC, and RR bully Sailor Moon and Mercury during Tarzan (1999)
Plot Skeebo, Orson, Cobra Commander, and Rita Repulsa bully Sailor Moon and Mercury during the scene from Tarzan from 1999 when baby Tarzan's parents die, Sailor Moon and Mercury are crying but the quartet bully them and make them cry harder. When the troublemaker quartet got home and picked up by Pac-Man, Snake Eyes, and Alpha 5. Ms. Pac-Man, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, the Power Rangers, Naruto, Yugi Moto, Kirby, Pikachu, Ash Ketchum, Lightning McQueen, Bing Bong, and the Guardians of the Galaxy punish Skeebo, Cobra Commander, Orson, and Rita Repulsa for bullying Sailor Moon and Mercury, the Power Rangers call the Teen Titans, Inside Out emotionals, and the G1 Autobots to beat them up. When Sailor Moon and Mercury are at home crying, the Power Rangers calm them down and they watch some of the Woody Woodpecker cartoons to make them feel better. Transcript Part 1: Skeebo, Orson, Cobra Commander and Rita Repulsa bully Sailor Moon and Mercury * (GoAnimate City Movie Theater, 8:00pm, October 5th, 2018, It was a very peaceful evening. Sailor Moon and her scouts are watching Disney's Tarzan from 1999. However, Skeebo, Orson, Cobra Commander, and Rita Repulsa aren't behaving at all.) * (A few seconds later, the scene reaches the saddest part of Tarzan, the title sequence) * (Sailor Moon and Mercury started and her eyes began sparkling with tears as she began crying and it made Skeebo, Orson, Cobra Commander and Rita Repulsa happy) * Skeebo: HA! (20x) Sailor Moon and Mercury, due to being sad over the title sequence of Tarzan, you're such a crybaby! You're a crybaby! (10x) * and the troublemakers started singing You're Such a Crybaby to Sailor Moon and Mercury in the style of Notes In Your Lunchbag from Bizaardvark. * Skeebo: You're just a dumb crybaby in the world. Whimpering like a puppy. Scared of thunderstorms you are, whimping like a puppy. You're just so pathetic. Wish you could stop crying, but you're very dumb! * Skeebo and the troublemakers: You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! It's so embarrassing that you're sad! Ha, ha, ha, ha! Ha, ha ha, ha! You're so very pathetic! * Orson: Tears are streaming down your face, and there's no way to stop your crying. * Cobra Commander: Sadness is endless, it's a death sentence. You're just so pathetic. * Rita Repulsa: Wish you could stop bawling, but you're just a crybaby. * The Troublemakers: You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! It's so embarrassing that you're sad! Ha, ha, ha, ha! Ha, ha ha, ha! You're so very pathetic! You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! Ha, ha, ha, ha! Ha, ha, ha, ha! You are such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! It's so embarrassing that you're sad! Ha, ha, ha, ha! Ha, ha, ha, ha! You're such a crybaby!! * Moon and Mercury both began to bawl even mega hardest to the point they cried a massive, enormous, colossal and gigantic wave of tears, flooding the entire GoAnimate Omega Cinemas, killing over 2,000,000 innocent people, injuring over 1,800,000 people and causing everyone to panic and run for their lives * Pac-Man: Skeebo and Orson! * Alpha 5: Rita Repulsa! * Snake Eyes: Cobra Commander! * Pac-Man: GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!!!! YOU HAVE DONE ANOTHER BAD THING ONCE AGAIN!!!! YOU...GUYS...ARE...IN...VERY...BIG (X30) TROUBLE AND IN MEGA HYPER DEAD MEAT!!!! Part 2: The troublemakers gets grounded and beaten up by the Teen Titans, G1 Autobots and Inside Out emotionals * Sonic: Guys, how dare you make fun of Sailor Moon and Mercury and made them cry a massive, enormous, and gigantic tsunami of tears to flood the whole GoAnimate Omega Cinemas due to the sad scene in Tarzan over the title sequence. Now, we're gonna have to pay $50 million to repair the whole GoAnimate Omega Cinemas!!! * Tails: I agree with Sonic! * Knuckles: You have probably killed 2 million people because of what you did to Sailor Moon and Mercury!! * Amy Rose: Even worse, you have killed whole entire families! * Star-Lord: And thanks to you, we will also be paying over 1,800,000 hospital bills because of what you did to make Sailor Moon and Mercury bawl extremely harder! * Gamora: And we will be going to the funeral of the people that were killed by Sailor Moon and Mercury's massive and gigantic tsunami of tears!! * Rocket Raccoon: Why did you make Sailor Moon and Mercury cry like that, you fools?! Do you know they are sweet anime girls?! WHY?! (10x) You should know doing that kind of stuff like that can really make Sailor Moon and Mercury cry extremely harder, you idiots!!! * Drax: Yeah, you should be sorry for what you did to Sailor Moon and Mercury! Now, they need to go to sleep because of you making them bawl like toddlers! * Groot: I am Groot! * Naruto: You guys are grounded (10x) super mega big time! * Red Ranger: I agree with Naruto! * Pink Ranger: Me too! * Black Ranger: Me three! * Blue Ranger: Me four! * Yellow Ranger: Me five! * Kirby: Me six! * Pikachu: Me seven! * Lightning McQueen: Me eight! * Yugi Moto: Me nine! * Ash Ketchum: Me ten! So, I will call the G1 Autobots to beat you up. * Pac-Man: I will call the Teen Titans to beat you up! * Ms. Pac-Man: And, I will call the Inside Out emotionals to beat you guys up. * Sonic: I agree with them! G1 Autobots, Teen Titans, and Inside Out emotionals, beat up Skeebo, Orson, Cobra Commander, and Rita Repulsa for sure! * Bumblebee: Roger that, Sonic! * (When the G1 Autobots, Teen Titans, and Inside Out emotionals came to beat up the troublemakers) * Optimus Prime: It's time to beat you up, you troublemakers. * Robin: I agree with Optimus Prime, it's time to beat you guys up for sure! Category:Skeebo (Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures) Gets Grounded Category:Skeebo's grounded days Category:Orson gets grounded Category:Cobra Commander gets grounded Category:Series based on Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Series based on Pac-Man Category:Series based on Teen Titans Category:Series based on Power Rangers Category:Series based on Transformers Category:Series based on G.I. Joe Category:Series based on Guardians of the Galaxy Category:Series based on Inside Out Category:Series based on Cars Category:Episodes featuring the Teen Titans